Eyeliner and Nailpolish
by Liley4evr
Summary: Ian and Erin are living together their senior year of High School. They've been together for years and everything seems perfect. But for some reason Erin can't shake the feeling that Ian is going to leave her. Will he? Or is she just paranoid?
1. Was it a dream?

Disclaimer: So I don't own the characters in this story, however I do own this story.

A/N: Just so everyone is clear, I am using the characters, Ian McKinley and Erin Ulmer, from Final Destination 3, but honestly, this has nothing to do with FD3 the movie. Sorry. R&R.  


* * *

ERINS POV

_"Ian, I love you."_

_His eyes dropped to his feet and he dropped my hands. I couldn't believe I let that slip out of my mouth like I did. It was an accident._

_"Erin... we've been through this. It's over, and it always will be. I'm not going to keep doing this to myself. I'm leaving McKinley for good. I'm sorry. Bye."_

_With that, he turned. He walked to his van, got in and drove away without even a last glance back at me. He was gone now. Forever._

I woke up. I hate that dream. It really is the worst. I have been having that dream now for almost 2 weeks, every single night. It's completely unavoidable and it kills me. But every morning I wake up, and Ian is laying next to me fast asleep. When I wake up, I realize its all just a dream, but for some reason, I can never shake the feeling that its trying to tell me something.

I pulled back the cover and slipped out of bed. My feet hit the cold hardwood floor and I shivered. Our house was always too cold. I grabbed one of my hoodies off the floor and slipped it on, before walking out into the living room.

I flopped down on the couch and turned on the tv. Nothing on tv as usual. So I just settle for crappy MTV music videos. I ended up watching half of a video before deciding to get something to eat. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge when I felt two hands slide around my waist.

I jumped, "Jesus Christ Ian. You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry baby. I didn't mean to." He said as he snuggled his face into my hair.

"It's okay, just some warning next time would be nice," I chuckled. "Do you want something to eat? I was thinking about making some breakfast if you wanted some."

"Mhmmm... food sounds good. What are you making?"

He let go of my and walked over to the table and sat on a chair. I don't know how he can walk around our house in just boxers and not freeze. I constantly have on sweats and hoodies. He's insane.

"Well, I was thinking I could make eggs and pancakes... Then maybe we could take a shower and maybe plan on spending the day together? That is, only if you want to." I winked. I knew he would love the idea of us taking a shower together. He says he loves washing my back for me when i cant reach it.

"That sounds perfect. But what do you want me to do while you slave away, Pip?"

"I want you, to just sit there and look gorgeous, like you always do and just keep me company while I make your breakfast. Okay?"

He sighed and sank down in his chair.

"Yes darling, anything you wish." He smiled.

I walked over to him and planted a soft kiss on his lips. He tried to make the kiss deeper, but I pulled back.

"No making out until after we've both brushed our teeth. Sorry babe."

I laughed as he pouted. I walked back over to the stove and began to cook the eggs and pancakes.

Life with Ian McKinley is officially the most perfect life ever.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. I would really appreciate reviews! I don't know if this story is worth continuing or not. Thank you.

I will update as soon as possible. Thanks.


	2. Oh, make me over

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own the characters, just the story.

A/N: This chapter is a bit longer. I hope that you all enjoy it. Reviews are deeply wanted, and loved. :D  
This is again in Erin's POV, and in later chapters I will switch it to be in Ian's POV. I hope you love it. Thanks.

* * *

ERINS POV

Life seemed pretty good. You know, except for that terrible reoccurring dream. My life with Ian has turned out so much better than I ever thought possible. Right now, I stand in my kitchen making breakfast for him, while he sits at the table talking to me about some plan he has for our future together. Sometimes I think that he's the more of a girl than I am, by the way that he talks about our future together. It's adorable really.

"Erin, when we get out of High School, I believe we should leave McKinley and start a brand new life," he was leaning onto the table with his elbows, playing with a fork I set out. "A little house, maybe two bedrooms, just in case." He winked.

"Baby, I don't think we can afford to leave McKinley. We barely can afford this little one bedroom apartment. How do you expect us to be able to afford a two bedroom house, when we won't even have jobs to keep up with the rent?" I didn't mean to sound rude, but he really just has to think realistically.

In reality, I think we'll be in McKinley longer than we ever planned to stay anywhere.

I finished cooking up the last pancakes and eggs and put them on two plates. I walked over to the table and set them down. He grabbed one and started to eat.

"But, Erin, I can't stay here. After High School, I need to get away, far away. But I refuse to leave without you, so please say you'll come." He looked up at me with puppy dog eyes and a cute little pout. I can't resist that look.

"You know I will. I'd follow you to the end of the earth."

He leaned over and gave me a quick little kiss, before finishing eating. We ate the rest of our breakfast in silence.

After we both finished, Ian got up and grabbed the plates. He slipped them into the sink and looked back at me.

"Coming?" He nodded his head towards the bathroom, and I smiled.

"Of course babe, I'll meet you in there in a second. Just get the water started and warm, and ill be right in."

"Okay." He called from the bathroom.

I got up out of my chair and walked over to the sink. I began to wash the couple dishes that we had, and I let my mind wander. Thinking back to that dream, maybe wasn't the best idea I've ever had.

_The look in his eyes, as he told me it was over and always will be. It ripped out my heart. The sadness, the hurt, the love. I wish I could take it all away, make it better and easier for him, but he leaves. And I'm left standing there, all alone, with not a friend in the world to comfort my broken heart._

The dream just felt so real, I couldn't believe it was just a dream and nothing more.

I got done washing and drying the dishes and walked towards the bathroom. Ian was already in the shower. He was singing some little rock song that we had heard on the radio last night. He was way off pitch, but it was the cutest thing I have ever heard.

I walked towards the shower and took off the hoodie I was wearing. Then I slipped off my tank and my sweats and jumped into the shower.

"Hi honey. I missed you." Ian turned around and put his arms around me.

"Yeah, I missed you too gorgeous." I kissed him and he moved out of the way so I could get my hair wet. I stepped back underneath the warm water and let it run through my long red hair.

"You're so beautiful Erin. I really am the luckiest guy in the world." Ian moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Don't ever leave me. Please."

I looked at him and smiled. I wrapped my arms around his neck and look right into his eyes.

"I promise you, I am never going to leave you." He kissed me and let me go.

I washed my hair and rinsed, he washed his hair and rinsed and I grabbed the loofa and began to wash my body, but of course when it came to washing my back, Ian grabbed the loofa and started to slowly wash my back. I looked at him, and he smiled.

"Why do like washing my back?" I looked into his eyes.

"I don't really know. It's just something about the way it feels. I love doing it, it's perfect." He smiled an innocent little smile and pulled me underneath the water to rinse off.

After he washed his body and rinsed off, we got out of the shower and grabbed two towels. I wrapped mine around my body and walked into our room, while Ian stayed in the bathroom drying off. As I got into the bathroom I dropped the towel and walked over to my closet. I opened the door and grabbed a pair of underwear and a bra off the top shelf and slipped them on. Once again, my house in cold as all hell, so I slipped on some black jeans and black t-shirt and grabbed some socks.

I walked out of the bedroom as Ian walked in and he smiled at me.

"You okay, Pip?" He asked, looking slightly concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm gonna go throw on some shoes and do my make-up then we can head on out, okay?"

"Rightio." He winked and walked over to his dresser.

I walked into the living room and sat on the couch, flipping on the tv. I put on my socks, they were some of my favorites, considering they were neon pink and black striped. I grabbed my old converse and threw them on before going back into the bathroom.

When I got into the bathroom, Ian was in there, fully dressed minus shoes, painting his nails. I laughed and walked over to him.

"You know, guys aren't supposed to better at painting their nails than girls." I was just joking around with him, he knew it, but he glared at me anyway.

"I'm sorry you got me hooked on nail polish. This is all your fault. And it's also not my fault that I have very steady hands." He smiled and went back to painting.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my eyeliner, applying a thick layer to my upper and lower eye lid. I looked into the mirror closely, then I used a q-tip to smudge the eyeliner, to cause the smokey effect. I brushed my hair and let it fall into loose curls. I really didn't want to deal with trying to put it up today. Then I brushed my teeth and put on some dark red lip stick and looked over at Ian, who was now putting on a thin layer of eyeliner.

"Do you know hot it is to watch you do your make-up?" I asked through giggles.

"Now, you're being a bitch. But, I'm sure I do look hot, as always." He smiled and rolled his eyes.

I walked out of the bathroom and sat on the couch, waiting for him to be done. Sometimes it bothers me that it takes him longer to get ready to leave then me.

He walked out about 5 minutes later. He had dried his hair and it was now gelled and messy. Just the way I like it.

He grabbed his pair of converse and put them on pretty fast while I grabbed his keys and my jacket. On our way out the door, Ian grabbed his jacket and locked the door. We jumped into his van and started driving down the road.

"So, where are we going exactly?" He asked.

I was busy turning the radio on and flipping through stations. "Umm… how about a movie? I've wanted to see that one, ummm… The Watchmen. You want to?" I finally rested on a rock station that was playing some new Disturbed song and turned to look at Ian.

" Yeah, that sounds cool. It looks pretty good. Then afterwards maybe we can go grab a bite to eat, pick up some movies and crash at home."

"Sounds good. I want Chinese for dinner. That sounds so yummy right now."

Ian laughed, "Yeah, it does sound pretty good, we'll pick it up on our way home." He grabbed my hand and kissed it. For the rest of the ride to the theater, we held hands in silence, just enjoying the feeling of being with each other.

We arrived at the movie theater and saw that the next movie was in about 20 minutes, which was cool since I wanted to grab popcorn and candy, and a good seat. We bought our tickets right away and walked into the theater. We got in line for popcorn, and we ended up buying a large popcorn, large drink, and two bags of Sour Patch kids. The prices were a total rip off, but I guess that's how they make there money.

We got into the actually screening area and we found some seats about half way up that were perfect. We sat down in silence. I rested my head on his shoulder and he leaned against me. 5 minutes passed and the previews started.

Me and Ian aren't the type of couple that you see in movie theaters just making out and missing the entire movie, no, we're more of the couple who sits there and really watches it, and pays attention to the story line. We shared an occasional little kiss every once in awhile during the movie, but nothing more.

The movie ended about 3 hours later. We were just absolutely confused by the story line. And it didn't help that through almost the entire movie, there was a naked, glowing man walking around.

"Ian, please promise me that if you ever turn into some glowing, blue, crazy superhero, you'll at least wear underwear." I laughed and grabbed his hand as we walked across the street to grab some smoothies.

"Oh, I promise I will wear Some type of underwear, but I can't guarantee that I will be wearing a shirt ever." He squeezed my hand and opened the door of the Smoothie place. I walked in and walked up to the counter.

"I'll have a 24 oz. Strawberry-Banana, and he'll have a 24 oz. Raspberry." I said to the woman behind the counter. I honestly feel bad for the people who work here. Their outfits are almost as bad as the ones at Build-It.

"That'll be $7.51. Would you like the receipt?" I handed her the money and shook my head. She handed me my change and smiled.

I walked over to Ian and grabbed his hand. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"We have already spent a ton of money today, and we've still got to buy dinner and movies. I think we're going to go bankrupt at 17." He laughed and looked at me. "It's all your damn eyeliner."

I smacked him on the arm and laughed, "Excuse me? That would be your eyeliner too, babe. And your nail polish as well. So don't give me none of that YOUR stuff." I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

The woman behind the counter motioned to us that our smoothies were done.

"Thank You." Me and Ian said and turned and walked out of the store. It really wasn't fair that our house was always so cold, but its really warm outside. I don't ever want to put on a skirt before I leave, just because I'm so afraid that I'll freeze before I get out the door.

We walked back to our van and got in. Ian started it up and pulled out of the spot.

"So, Chinese food, movie place, then home?" I asked.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan. Baby, you know I love you right?" He looked at me for a quick second then put his eyes back onto the road.

"Of course I know that. And you know I love you to the moon and back right?" I smiled at him.

His lips turned up in the corners and he laughed, "Yeah, Erin, you're my world, and I hope that you never feel like I've stopped loving you, or that I in any way want to leave you. You're everything to me and I love you." He took his hand off the steering wheel and grabbed my hand. "Erin, we you be with me forever?"

"Of course. Why would you think that I wouldn't be? I want nothing more than to be with you always." I interlaced our fingers and smiled to myself.

We drove to the Chinese place, picked up some Chow Mein, Mongolian Beef, and Fried Rice. Then we walked across the parking lot to Blockbuster. We each grabbed a movie, Ian grabbed Dawn of the Dead and I grabbed Fight Club. Neither of us were very big on watching brand new Blockbuster hits. We preferred the movies we knew were good.

We got home, grabbed some paper plates and sat on the couch to watch a movie. I insisted that we watch Ian's first, because I want to be able to jump into his lap just in case I got scared, even though I have seen it so many times before.

I fell asleep in Ian's arms on the couch, and woke up around 2 am. I looked around and woke him up long enough to get him into bed. I helped him out of his pants and shirt and he rolled into bed. I took off my jeans and hoodie and slipped into the covers next to him. As slipped off my bra and cuddled close to Ian to get warm.

He rolled over and wrapped his arms around my waist. And kissed my neck.

"I love you, Pip"

"I love you too, Zip"

With the exchange of I love you's. We both fell asleep in each others arms, where we belong.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading it. I am open for suggestions and critiques. You can either PM me, or just leave it in a review. Thanks Again.


	3. It happened so fast

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, except the story.

A/N: This chapter is a longer one too. This is a little bit more, in your face. It goes into details about the feelings behind the dreams. Read and review please. :)

* * *

_"Ian, I love you."_

_His eyes dropped to his feet and he dropped my hands. I couldn't believe I let that slip out of my mouth like I did. It was an accident._

_"Erin... we've been through this. It's over, and it always will be. I'm not going to keep doing this to myself. I'm leaving McKinley for good. I'm sorry. Bye."_

_With that, he turned. He walked to his van, got in and drove away without even a last glance back at me. He was gone now. Forever._

_As the van drove off I stood there looking at it. Tears falling from my eyes. Without any warning at all, the van shot up in flames and the van was destroyed, with Ian inside._

_I dropped to my knees, sobbing. I let out scream after scream of despair. He was my life, and now his life is gone. What have I done to deserve this? My make-up washed down my face, streaking my cheeks with memories of what I am seeing before me. The black stain will remain on my heart through life's hardest and easiest times._

Fuck. I woke up again crying. I rolled over to see Ian, just to let my mind know that he was still with me and still alive, but when I rolled over, he was nowhere to be seen. I screamed. This can't really be happening. I started to cry as I laid back down, burying my face in his pillow. His pillow still smelled like him, that made me cry harder.

_He can't be gone. He just can't be._

All of a sudden, I felt two hands grab me. "Baby, what's wrong? Pip, talk to me. Erin, what happened?"

I turned around and saw Ian sitting with me, with the look of absolute terror in his eyes.

I smiled, but started to cry harder as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the mouth. I refused to let him go, even though he would try and protest every time I went back and tried to kiss him again. Finally, I let go and sat back, wiping the tears from my eyes, and the make-up from my cheeks.

"Pip, will you please talk to me now? You scared the shit out of me. I thought someone broke in or something." He looked so scared. The look in his eyes was a mixture of fear, love and care.

"I'm so sorry, Zip. I didn't mean to scare you. It's nothing really. I just need to pull myself together."

"Baby, that wasn't nothing. Something happened that you need to tell me about. Here," He got up off the bed, grabbed me some sweats and a hoodie and handed them to me. After I slipped them both on, he gently slid his arms under my legs and behind my back, like a little child and lifted me up off of the bed. He carried me out to the living room and he sat down on the couch, with me in his lap. I rested my head against his bare chest and listened to his heart, just to make myself calm down.

"Pip? Will you talk to me now?" He whispered in my ear. He was rubbing my arm with one hand and with the other he was moving my hair out of my face.

"I'm sorry. It was a dream. I've been having this dream for about 2 weeks now, and I just don't know why it gets to me so much. I mean, I know its just a dream, but the way the dream makes me feel, it just feels so real. I told you it was stupid, I don't know why I flipped." I really did feel stupid, I mean, here I am, dreaming about Ian dying, waking up, finding him gone and screaming. I think I'm insane.

"Baby, what was the dream about. I t has to be something bad, if you threw yourself onto the bed, screaming and crying. What happened? Did it have something to do with me?"

"It had everything to do with you, Ian. That's what I'm so scared about. You left me. That's the usual dream. You telling me that it's over and always will be, and that you are leaving McKinley for good. And then you get into the van and drive off without looking back. But, this time it was so different. As you drove away, the van, just… Blew up. And, I lost you for good, with absolutely no way of getting you back. I was so scared. I was on the ground crying, then I woke up and I was relieved that it was just a dream, but when I rolled over, you were gone, and I automatically thought the worst of it all. I really thought you were gone. And it killed me."

I looked up into Ian's eyes and I started to cry. He looked so hurt and upset by my dream. I twisted my body around so that I was sitting in his lap, but straddling him. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. But he pulled back, staring at me.

"What's wrong sweetie? Did I say something wrong?" Now I was getting very worried. He never gives me that look, unless he's got really bad news.

"No, sorry. I just can't believe this. Erin, I know it sounds crazy, but… I've been having a very similar dream, except it's the other way around. That's actually why I was up so early today. I couldn't sleep without having that awful dream."

I looked at him, completely shocked. "Well, what happened in yours?"

"Almost the exact same thing, except the only difference is that you handed me back a ring. A ring that was sitting on your left ring finger. And you got into some other guys car and you guys drove away, and last night is when the car ran off the road and only you died." He had tears in the corners of his eyes. I quickly used my thumbs to wipe them away, and then I kissed his lips lightly.

"A ring on my left ring finger?" I smiled and kissed him lightly again.

'Yeah, and the scary thing is, is that it was my grandmother's wedding ring. So I flipped, cause that ring is supposed to go to me, whenever I think that I'm ready to get married. Creepy huh?"

"Yeah, a bit. But, let's not even talk about it anymore. Deal? It's just a dream and we don't need to deal with that nonsense. Okay?" I stuck out my pinky to him. He knows that I'm dead serious about something, when I do that.

He wrapped his pinky around mine. "Pip, promise me something will ya?"

I looked at him, "What is that?"

"Promise me, that you'll never leave me. Especially for some guy in a flashy red sports car." He smiled a little half smile and looked me, right in the eyes.

"I swear to you, Zip. On everything in the world, I promise. My life is yours, my body is yours, my mind is yours, my everything is yours. And only yours, no matter what. And, for the record, I would never leave you anyway, but especially not for a guy that drives a sports car. I happen to love our crappy rapist van." I giggled and kissed him.

He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. "It's not that crappy." He laughed and kissed the top of my head. "Hey, after we take a shower and get ready, do you want to go out to breakfast? I think we both deserve it." He smiled.

"Yeah, actually that sounds really good. I we must conserve water, we have to take a shower together." I winked and smiled. "Come on, let's go." I got up from his lap and started walking towards the bathroom. He got up off of the couch and followed me. We got into the bathroom and I started the water, to warm it up. I walked over to Ian and wrapped my arms around his neck. We started to kiss and he rested his hands on my lower back. The kiss deepened and our embrace was tight. We broke apart and I smiled.

"I love you Zip. You're my entire life. I don't ever want to lose you, and I hope that I never will. I know I will never leave you, and I hope that you won't leave me as well." I kissed him quick on the lips, before turning my back on him to check the shower temp. It was just perfect, so I flipped the switch for the shower and the water started to fall from the faucet up top.

"Pip, I love you too. More than any words in any language could possibly begin to describe. I swear to you that I will never leave you, I now I never could. I feel more in love and more deeply than I ever have about anybody in the world. You are my life too, and I wouldn't change that for anything. I swear to you, I am yours, and only yours, from today, to the end of time. Always," He stuck his pinky up to me and smiled his cute little smile.

"And forever..." I said as I intertwined our pinkies.

We dropped our pinkies, shared a quick kiss and turned towards the shower. I slid off my clothes and jumped into the shower, washing my hair and body, while Ian did the same, but as usual, Ian washed my back. I did think it was very, very cute. After I was done washing and rinsing everything, I opened the curtain and let Ian finish up in the shower and stepped out. I grabbed a towel and dried my body before wrapping the towel around my head.

I walked into the bedroom, and I heard the water turn off. I grabbed some underwear, a bra, some socks, some pants and a t-shirt. Majority of which, were black. I quickly got dressed and walked into the bathroom again, to dry and brush my hair and brush my teeth. As I was doing that, Ian was standing in his towel attempting to dry his hair, but his towel kept falling, so he gave up and walked out to get dressed.

I grabbed the hair dryer and dried my hair as fast as I could. I brush through it and began to straighten it. I got more than half way done, when Ian walked in fully dressed and he began to dry his hair. After I set my Flat Iron down, I reached for the Eyeliner and did my make-up quickly. I walked out of the bathroom and slipped on my converse. Ian walked out right after me and grabbed his coat and mine. I slipped mine on as we walked out the door.

We jumped into the van and took off down to the McKinley diner. McKinley is such a small town, it's only got one diner, so by the time we got down there, at about 10:30, it was almost packed. We walked in, and luckily they had a table for two open right away. We went to the back where the table was and sat down.

I grabbed my menu and flipped to breakfast. When the waitress came by for drink orders, I ordered a Hot Chocolate and Ian ordered coffee. I went back to looking at my menu, and decided on the homemade French toast and eggs breakfast with bacon. I added hash browns onto the side and a small Orange Juice.

Ian ordered his usual, cheese omelet with a side of bacon, sausage, hash browns and wheat toast. Complete with raspberry jam. We sat across from each other holding hands and staring into each others eyes.

"We are going to be together forever, you know that right?" Ian looked at me with a big smile on his face.

"Of Course I know that Zip. We are forever, remember? I made a promise." I smiled and leaned over the table to give him a quick little kiss.

The waitress came back with our food and we started to eat. My French toast was cooked perfectly and my eggs were too. I can never say anything bad about our diner. It's always got great food.

We ate the rest of our breakfast in basic silence, every once in awhile we'd grab each other's hand or share a small kiss, but mostly we just ate and stared into each other's eyes.

Like I said, life is perfect with Ian. Better than I ever imagined.

* * *

A/N: I really hope you enjoyed my latest chapter. Thank you for reading. Leave a review if you'd like, i would greatly appreciate it. :D thanks. oh, and you can PM me for any suggestions if you'd like.


	4. Vintage memories

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

A/N: I hope that everyone is enjoying my story. i've been working hard to come out with new chapters almost everyday. Please read and review. Thank You. :D A picture of the dress Erin bought will be on my profile, ASAP.

* * *

We ended breakfast and paid for the bill. We left the diner and started walking to the Van.

"Erin, wait. Hey, you wanna go for a detour?" He smiled and looked at me.

"Umm… where exactly is your detour going to take us?" I laughed and look him in the eyes.

He smiled, "Well, I was thinking maybe we could hit up Good-Will. I mean, I know how much you love to buy bargain clothes and how much you love to try on vintage stuff. So, do you want to join me in my little escapade?"

"Actually, that sounds like a ton of fun. I think we shall." I walked over to him, grabbed his hand, and we continued to walk across the parking lot to go to good-will. Ian knows me all too well. I do love trying on Vintage clothes. And it's pretty cool, that it all happens to be at a small price we can afford.

We got over to Good-Will and Ian grabbed the door. I walked in and went straight for the rows and rows of vintage dresses and skirts. Ian followed closely behind me and I looked at him over my shoulder, he was just smiling and laughing at how excited I get over something like this.

The first thing I grabbed, was a 1950's style white wedding dress. It was made of satin and it was beautiful. Too bad it was white. I could use a dress just like it in black.

I kept looking and I found other very pretty old dresses and Ian just kept following me around.

"I think you're going to get crushed by all of those dresses, Pip. Do you want me to carry them, or are you going to go try them on soon?" He laughed and reached forward to catch a couple falling dresses.

"Actually, I'm going to try these all on, then I am going to look at some new coats and shoes. While I'm trying these on you can go look at stuff, or you can sit and wait to see me in all these dresses. What do you want to do?" I looked at him, I knew he was bored to all hell, but this was all his idea, remember?

"I want to stay and watch you. You always look beautiful, and I want to see you in something other than black for once." He winked at me and smiled.

"Okay, I'll be right out then. I'm going to try on the white one first, it's my favorite." I turned and walked into the little dressing room and slipped on the dress. It fit perfectly. The waist was just at the perfect height and the neck line sat just right. The length was great too. It cut off just above the knee. I couldn't help but smile. This is the first time I have ever actually tried on a wedding dress, and I have to say, I looked pretty damn good in it.

I opened the door and walked over to Ian. He was facing the other way and I touched his arm. He turned around and smiled.

"Wow, Pip. You look amazing! This looks so good on you. It's almost like it was made for you. You look beautiful." He stood up and kissed me quickly. Then he grabbed my hand and spun me in a circle. The dress flowed up like a ball gown. It was perfect, and it fit like it was made for me. How could I possibly pass up an opportunity like this?

I smiled, kissed Ian on the cheek and walked back into the dressing room. Nine dresses later, I walked out and handed all the dresses back to Ian. All except the White Wedding dress. I was definitely buying that one.

He put the dresses back onto the rack and followed me over to wear they hung all of the coats and we both began looking this time. I looked at a black army jacket. I put it on and it looked ridiculous on me. So I hung it back up and continued looking. Ian ended up finding two black jackets that he wanted and he flung them over his arm. I couldn't find any jackets that I liked, so while Ian was still searching through them, I moved on to where they keep the shoes. In my size, I ended up finding a pair of black combat boots, and I cute pair of knee-high boots that were also black. I could live without both pairs, but I really didn't want to.

We had been at Good-Will for about 3 hours, when we decided we were done. Ian ended up with 2 jackets, 1 shirt, and 2 pairs of shoes, while I ended up with 1 dress, 2 pairs of boots and a black hoodie. The best part about shopping for all that stuff, is that the total cost for it all came to about $70. That's what people usually spend when they buy one pair of shoes, or sometimes 1 pair of pants. We love getting good deals, especially when we are low on money.

We walked out of the store and over to the van. Ian opened my door and helped me in. After he closed the door he walked around to the other side and climbed into the driver's seat. He started up the van and we pulled out of the spot.

"I'm glad you bought that dress. It's so beautiful. You look perfect in it." He smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Thanks baby. I really love it. It's so beautiful, and it fit so perfectly!" I couldn't help but just smile when thinking about it, because it's just such a beautiful dress!

"yeah, hey, I totally forgot to tell you, but uhh… I got us some dinner reservations tonight. I hope you don't mind. It's a little bit of a nice restaurant, so you'll have to dress up a little, but… It'll be fun. I really hope that was okay with you. It's a surprise dinner." He half smiled and stole a quick glance at me.

Well, I didn't really know what to say. I mean, I was pretty astonished. The last time we went out for a nice, fancy dinner, was our first date, like 4 years ago.

"well, of course I'm okay with it. That sounds amazing. But, I have to ask, why?"

"That is a surprise. I can't tell you, cause I'd have to kill you if I did, then there would be no point whatsoever of me going if I killed you." He winked at me and smiled.

I pouted a little, "That's not fair. I want to know why I have to dress up all nice. Oh, yeah, that makes me think, what do you mean by nice? What do I have to wear?" I know I sounded a little bitchy, but he knows how much I hate dressing up, that's almost as bad as not wearing eyeliner.

"I just want you to wear something other than your black pants and shirt and jacket and eyeliner. You know? How about your plaid skirt, that white tank top, and your little black zip up, with your new knee-high boots?"

"You call that dressing up? Okay, well I'll take it then. Usually I would call dressing up as me wearing my little Khaki skirt, blue shirt and my lavender hoodie, with not so much eyeliner on, but I'll wear your outfit, I think." I smiled and squeezed his hand.

"yeah, I'm glad you picked my outfit. I think I'd have a heart attack if I saw you in the outfit you just described." He laughed, and I hit him on the arm, "hey, I was kidding, chill out. You know that I think you look beautiful in everything, I'm just saying, it'd be really weird if you wore something like that." He grabbed again and smiled.

We pulled into our driveway and got out of the van. It was about 2:45 in the afternoon. I grabbed our Good-Will bags and jumped out of the van. I walked inside and dropped our new stuff in the bedroom. I walked back into the living room to find Ian sitting on the couch flipping through tv channels.

"What time is our reservation tonight, Zip?"

"Umm.. I set it for 8. It's about a ½ hour drive, and I want to arrive there a little early, so I figure we'll leave here about 7:15. You usually take about 45 minutes to an hour to get ready, so you should probably start getting ready at like 6, so we can for sure be out of the house at 7:15. Okay?"

I laughed and sat on the couch with him, "yeah sounds cool. What are you going to be wearing to this little private dinner for 2?"

He settled on a channel where Pysch was on and looked at me, "Well, I was just thinking about wearing my nice black jeans, a black shirt and my new nice black jacket. Don't worry, I'm leaving the studded bracelets at home. And, I won't put on any eyeliner. Okay?"

I laughed, "You're too cute. So basically you're wearing your everyday outfit, minus the bracelets and eyeliner?" I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. We intertwined our fingers and watched Pysch in silence. When it ended I said I wanted to watch a movie since it was only 3:00, and I had 3 hours before I had to start getting ready.

Ian got up off the couch and walked over to the movie cabinet and grabbed House of Wax. I nodded and he put it in the DVD player. I smiled as he walked back over to me, he didn't sit down, but he kissed me and handed me the remote. He walked away and came back a couple minutes later with a bowl of popcorn.

"Dinner's not for a couple hours, and I figured some popcorn and a little piece of candy wouldn't hurt your appetite none." He handed me the bowl and flopped down next to me.

I feel asleep half way through the movie and Ian woke me up a quarter to 6.

"Baby, wake up. You have to start getting ready in about 15 minutes, so I need you to wake up please."

I opened my eyes and smiled at him. "Hey baby." I yawned and stretched.

"Good Afternoon, sleeping Beauty. How'd you sleep?" He asked as he kissed my cheek.

"I slept okay. I am now well-rested for tonight. I can't wait for dinner. We haven't been to a fancy dinner together in about 4 years!!!" I smiled and kissed him on the lips. Then I got up and walked towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going, Pip?" Ian called after me.

"I'm going to start getting ready now, cause I might need extra time, due to the fact that it is supposed to be a nice place to eat, not Andy's drive-thru." I giggled and he laughed.

"Alright, I should start getting ready too." I heard he get up off the couch and he met me in the bedroom. He came up behind me and started kissing the back of my neck.

"Ian, stop. I'm never going to be able to get ready with you doing that." I laughed and he pulled away. I turned around to look at him, and he was pouting cutely.

I grabbed all of my clothes and walked into the bathroom. After I changed I started doing my make-up, lightly though. I put on some think black eyeliner and I put on a thin layer of darker red lip-gloss. I curled my hair and I was done. It hadn't taken me as long as I thought, but it still took long enough.

Ian came in and styled his hair quickly. By the time we had our shoes and jackets on, it was about time to go. We walked outside and before we got into the van, Ian grabbed my arm and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a blind-fold.

"Are you kidding me?" I looked at him.

"Come on, please? This is supposed to be a surprise, and I don't want it to be ruined when you see where we are going." He pouted.

"Fine. Just don't mess up my hair, please." He smiled and put the blind-fold over my eyes, tying it behind my head. He helped me into the van and shut the door after putting my seat belt on me.

The whole drive we were silent. I had butterflies in my stomach.

It seemed like all eternity, when finally we stopped. I went to take off the blind-fold, when Ian stopped me.

"Not yet. Just stay here." I heard him open the door and a second later, he opened my door. He un-buckled my seatbelt and helped me out. Leading me across a small distance then helping me sit in a chair. It was very warm outside tonight. I could smell vanilla candles. Finally, Ian took the blind-fold off of me. It was a cute little table, sitting on the dick on the beach. I smiled and looked at him.

"wow, Ian, it's beautiful out here." He smiled, kissed me on the cheek.

"Well, tonight is a special night, and I thought I'd take you somewhere special."

"what's so special about tonight?" I was really confused by this point.

All of a sudden, he got down on one knee, and at that point, I knew. I started crying.

"Erin Ulmer, I have been with you for the past 4 years. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Every moment that I spend with you, is a moment to remember. I have never once had second thoughts about being with you, or about anything we do. I lost my virginity to you, I told you that I love you before anyone else, and I even had you move in with me after only a couple months of dating. You mean the world to me, and more, and I want you to spend the rest of your life with me. I want to be the one that you go to when you're sad, and I want you to be the girl that falls asleep in my arms every night, as my wife. Erin Ulmer, will you marry me, and be my wife from this day forward, forever?"

With that, he pulled out his grandmother's ring, and smiled at me. I kept crying.

My eyes were full of tears and his eyes were full of love.

"Yes."

* * *

A/N: I hope you like this chapter, I really wanted to have him propose in a really cute way, and I hope that I did it justice. It was a little bit better in my head, but I like it all the same. And I hope you do too. Thanks. Review please. I need to know if the story is worth continuing.


	5. First kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own FD3.

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I've got a lot going on. :/ I hope that this chapter was worth all the waiting though. Please review. :D Thanks for all the reviews on the other chapters.

* * *

That night, I knew, that everything was going to be perfect. That night, I knew, that life was never going to be the same. That night, I feel asleep in my fiances arms, smiling. I hadn't fallen asleep smiling in a very very long time.

But my night was ruined.

_"Ian, I love you."_

_His eyes dropped to his feet and he dropped my hands. I couldn't believe I let that slip out of my mouth like I did. It was an accident._

_"Erin... we've been through this. It's over, and it always will be. I'm not going to keep doing this to myself. I'm leaving McKinley for good. I'm sorry. Bye."_

_With that, he turned. He walked to his van, got in and drove away without even a last glance back at me. He was gone now. Forever._

_As the van drove off I stood there looking at it. Tears falling from my eyes. The van stopped, and I looked up. I just ran. I knew I shouldn't but I had to. I ran as fast as I could, I couldn't let him leave. Not now, not ever. I was almost there..... A semi-truck hit the van. I stopped dead in my tracks. I fell to the ground, screaming, crying._

_All I could see was blood, and parts of the van. My Ian, truly was, gone forever._

I woke up in a sweat. But I rolled over and saw my baby lying asleep peacefully next to me. I silently got up from the bad and walked to the bathroom. I climbed onto the counter and sat there, crying, with my head buried in my knees.

I didn't hear him come in. Ian walked over to me and jumped on the counter. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Pip, what's wrong? Was it that dream again?" He waited, but all I could do was cry. "Erin, baby, talk to me. Tell me you're okay..."He hugged me close and leaned his head against mine.

i couldn't breathe. Let alone, talk. I finally took a deep breath and I looked up at him.

"Baby?" He looked me in the eyes, almost pleading me to answer him. To tell him that I was okay, that it was just that dream again, and that, I was so afraid of losing him.

"I'm fine," I took a deeper breath and closed my eyes, "It was the dream again, only this time, it looked like you were stopping, to let me come back to you in the van. And as I got close to the van, it was crushed my a truck and I knew you were dead." I started to cry again and I leaned into Ian.

"Baby, it's okay. Remember what we promised?" He smiled at me and stuck up his pinky.

"Of course I remember. No more talking about it." I mirrored his smile and wrapped my pinky around his. "I love you Zip. With all my heart, and more."

He smiled at me even wider and laughed. "I love you too Pip. With my mind, body and Soul... Come on. Lets go make breakfast or something, future Mrs. McKinley." He hopped off of the counter and offered me his hand.

I grabbed his hands and hopped off after him. I turned around and looked in the mirror. Mascara and eyeliner was running down my face. I looked like an absolute mess. I wiped off most of what was left and turned and walked out of the bathroom. I walked into the Living room and Ian was sitting on the couch, clad only in boxers. I smiled and ran over to him, and jumped onto the couch next to him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. For once, our house wasn't 30 below zero, so I was wearing only a tank top and some cute boy shorts. He pulled me into his lap and kissed my nose. I giggled.

"I'm so glad you said yes." Ian grabbed my left hand and looked at his grandmother's ring which was placed perfectly on my ring finger. He looked up into my eyes and sighed. "Since the day you and I started dating, I just knew that you would be the one that I would give this ring to. Somewhere in my heart, after 5 minutes with you, I knew you were the only one for me. I don't know how I knew that, but I just did. It was a weird feeling, but it felt so right. I've never felt anything close to that until the moment you agreed to go on a date with me. Erin Ulmer, you're amazing. I never knew I could feel so much love for someone, until I met you. My life seemed so boring, and empty. You filled it all up, and I don't know how to thank you. You're truly the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I love you."

The look in his eyes, was so sincere and so loving. The words he said just brought tears to my eyes. I really had it good. I never realized how good I had it. I mean, I already knew that I was the happiest girl alive, and I knew I was also the luckiest, but I never knew just how lucky. Ian McKinley, is the greatest gift that god has given this planet.

"I love you too Ian. I'm the happiest girl in the world, you know that? You gave me everything. You gave me love, friendship, protection, and most of all, care. I never knew what love or care felt like before you. All I knew was hate and pain. With my parents always beating me and never having any friends. I never knew what love was. You saved me, not only from my parents and the world, but from myself as well. Baby, the only thing I could possibly want from you besides what you give me, is for you to go through with this marriage. You're the greatest person in the world, and I couldn't give you up for anything. And I won't. Ever." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

After making out for a couple minutes I fell against his chest and stared at the tv. Ian's arms were wrapped protectively around me and he was leaning his head against mine. I was so tired, I smiled and closed my eyes. I just laid there, breathing in his scent, deeply and slowly falling into deep sleep. The sound of his heartbeat was soothing.

suddenly, Ian laughed and it woke me right up.

"Sorry, Pip. I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep. I'll try not to wake you again. But, hey, just remember, no matter what happens in that crazy little mind of yours, I'm always here. I am not going anywhere. And I love you. If it starts to get bad, just wake yourself up, and you'll be in my arms. I promise. I love you." Ian leaned in and kissed my nose and both my eyelids. I smiled.

"I love you too Zip. Always." I snuggled up to his chest and fell right to sleep, but not before I heard him whisper, "forever, Pip. forever."

The dream started again. But this time, it was so different. It didn't even seem like it was that dream at all. We were too young, this dream was more like a flashback.

_"Ian, I love you."_

_"aww... Erin, I love you too. You know that." He smiled his cute little Ian smile and hugged me._

_"No, Ian, I mean it. I mean, i love you." I blushed, hoping he'd catch on._

_"oh." His smile faded and he just looked at me, as if waiting for the 'just kidding!' But that moment didn't come. So he just laid back on the grass and looked at the sky._

_"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I'll just go okay. forget it. Just meet at my place tonight at 7. We'll watch some movies, and pretend like nothing every happened." I got up from the grass and walked home. I cried the entire walk. I couldn't believe I just told him that. And worse, I couldn't believe he just shot me down. Didn't even try to stop me when I left, either. _

_7:00 pm. [Erin's House]_

_The doorbell rang and I ran to the door. I already had my movie night pj's on and the popcorn was in the microwave. I opened the door. Ian stood in the doorway with his hands behind his back. _

_"Surprise." He said, as he pulled his hand out from behind his back and handed me a bouquet of red roses. "I'm sorry about earlier. I was caught off guard and I didn't know what to do."_

_I took the flowers from his hands and he walked inside. I shut the door behind him and smelled the roses. They smelled so beautiful. "Thank You." I managed to say, I could tell my cheeks were red._

_"Erin," Ian stopped and turned around and walked towards me. I just looked into his eyes as he grabbed my shoulders. He leaned in and kissed me. The kiss was so perfect. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes. He smiled, "I love you Erin Ulmer. Will you be my girlfriend?"_

I was awakened by Ian. "Baby? Wake up. It's like 2 in the afternoon and you need to eat." I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was smiling at me and brushing the hair off my face. I closed my eyes and yawned.

"I just had the best dream ever. Well, i guess it wasn't really a dream, it was more like a memory." I smiled and snuggled close to Ian.

"Oh, yeah? Well, what was it about beautiful?" Ian leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"It was when we were 14. The day I told you that I loved you, and you ignored me. And you showed up at my house that night with roses and you kissed me. It was the most perfect kiss ever. My first real kiss, and then you asked me to be your girlfriend. That was really the best day of my life. I love you so much." I kissed Ian and smiled.

"Baby, that was the best day of my life too. I was so scared that day. I mean, I knew that you told me you loved me, but I wasn't sure if asking you out was the right thing to do. I am so glad I did though. You're the greatest thing that has EVER happened to me. I love you with everything in the world. And I promise you I will never ever stop!" He grabbed me and pulled me close to him. I love him.

"Well, come on. I'm hungry." I hopped off of his lap and headed into the kitchen.

"You've got such a cute ass." Ian called after me. I poked my head around the corner and glared. "What? Am I not allowed to look? Well, if I'm not, then maybe you should wear pants." He laughed and I smiled.

I couldn't help but think of the future. The future of just me and Ian. The future where were married, happy and in love. Just like we have been for the past 4 years. I am going to soon be Mrs. Erin McKinley.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. If you have any suggestions, I am open to them, just PM me. Review Review Review! :D Thank you!


	6. Wedding bells are ringing?

Disclaimer: I don't own FD3 or the characters, just the story line.

A/N: Here's the latest chapter. I want to thank all of you fans, who have been sticking by to read all my chapters. And I'd like to give a shout out to fd-hp-ECluvr and alexzjohnsonfan23 who have both been loyal to not just this story, but all of my stories! Thank you both very much! it is much appreciated! R&R

* * *

I never knew how hard planning a wedding would be. Who knew? I mean, there's the dress, the tux, the flowers, the venue, the bridesmaids, the priest, the guests, the catering, the music.... and so so SO much more! I don't know how anybody could do this. I'm starting to think about hiring one of those Wedding Planners. It is way to hard to balance planning a wedding, work and a social life. Oh, wait, what social life? My life is Ian, and only Ian.

I sat on the couch wrapped in a blanket, with a pad of paper and a pen in my hand, writing down all sorts of things having to do with weddings, when Ian came in.

"What are you up to Pip?" He said as he sat down close to me on the couch and grabbed the remote. I put down the paper and leaned against Ian's shoulder.

"Wedding Planning." I sighed and stared at the TV without actually watching it. "This is going to cost so much money, Zip. How are we going to do this?" Oh, yeah, the money, that was another issue all together. Me and Ian are both working at about $9.50 an hour at Build-It. Yeah, it's above minimum wage, but barely. The wedding dress, alone, is going to cost, about... hmmm.... 5 to $600!!! And then, there's the tux, which will be about, $120 to $150 to rent for one night. And that's just for me and Ian, what about for the rest of the bridesmaids and the groomsmen?

"Erin, I know this wedding deal is stressing you out, but don't let it, okay? I've got the cost of things under control. Our wedding is more important than anything. I'm not going to let you down. We're going to have the perfect wedding, even if it costs us a million dollars. you're worth every single penny in the entire universe." He smiled and kissed the tip of my nose. "We gotta work today, so why don't you jump in the shower? The hot water will relax you, and that's what you need right now."

He got up and pulled me to my feet. And scooted me off to the bathroom. He was right, the hot water would calm me down, but not enough. This wedding is making me crazy. I honestly, never thought that I would be planning a wedding at 18, especially not my own wedding. It's kind of exhilarating, but at the same time, terrifying. But, I said yes, because I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with Ian. he is everything to me, and I would not change one thing about what is going on between us. We are each others soul mate. We were made for each other, we will always be together. No matter what.

Before I walked completely into the bathroom I turned around to find Ian leaning against the wall looking at me and smiling. I smiled back, "I love you Ian Mckinley." I blew him a kiss.

"I love you too, Erin.... McKinley." He smiled and blew a kiss back to me.

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I jumped in and let the hot water run over me.

I got out of the shower and I walked into the bedroom. The tv wasn't on anymore, so I figured Ian was in the kitchen or something. So I got dressed quickly in some work clothes and walked to the living room.

I screamed.....

Ian was lying on the floor in a puddle of his own blood. It didn't sound like anyone was in the house, I dropped to the floor and put my fingers to his throat. I could feel a light pulsing against my fingers. I jumped up and ran to the phone. I dialed 911.

"911... what's your emergency?"

"My fiance, he's laying on the floor in his own blood. I don't know what happened. I don't think there's anyone else here." I was crying. I wanted to know what was happening.

"Miss... Tell me your name...."

"Erin... Erin Ulmer."

"Okay, Erin, we have an ambulance on the way. Is there any other information that you can give me?"

"No... I was in the shower, I got out and got dressed and when I came out to the living room I saw him laying on the ground in blood. I felt his pulse, and he is still alive, then I called you."

"Alright, Is there any sign of a forced entry? broken windows, busted door?"

"Nn... No." I was crying so hard. I could hear the sirens now. They were close, but not close enough. Ian wasn't moving. His chest was barely lifting and falling. I was so scared I was going to lose him. I ran and unlocked and opened the door and I ran back to Ian. I dropped to the ground and wrapped my arms around him. I put my head to his chest and cried.

The ambulance was here. The medics were rushing is with a gurney and they put Ian on, I ran after them, down the driveway and they let me ride with him. I sat out of the way as they stopped the bleeding, and hooked him up to oxygen.

We got to the hospital and that was as far as I could go with him. I watched them take my love away. I watched in terror as I knew this could be the very last time that I ever saw Ian alive. This thought washed over my entire body, goose bumps forming on my arms. My eyes watered, my knees buckled. The next thing I know, Someone is helping into a chair in the waiting area of the hospital. I'm crying so hard I can't say anything. I could lose Ian. That's all I can think about. I cry harder.

I don't know how long I had been crying, but it seemed like all eternity. The waiting room door opened and a doctor came in.

"Erin Ulmer?" He asked, looking around the room.

I nearly screamed. I jumped out of my chair and barely made it over to him.

"yes? How is Ian? What happened? Is he going to be okay?" I was still sobbing, but I was trying to ask a thousand questions. "Please tell me, that my fiance is okay.... please..."

The doctor smiled at me. That has to be a good sign. he wouldn't smile if Ian was dead or dying. No doctor is that cynical, right?

"Ms. Ulmer, calm down please. Your fiance will be fine. It's a good thing you found him when you did though. He had lost a lot of blood. And if you would have waited much longer to call us, I'm not so sure he would have made it. It seems that he was hit from behind, with a blunt object. The object fractured his skull and his brain began to swell. If you would have waited any longer to call 911, his brain would have swelled so much that he would have died. You saved his life." He put his hand on my shoulder, and I just about collapsed.

I leaned against him crying. "Thank you. Oh my god, thank you. Can I see him?" I looked up at him and he smiled again.

"Yes, you can see him. Follow me, we'll go to his room." He opened the door and held it open for me. I walked through and he led the way, down a long white hall. Ian's room was # 306. I walked in. Ian was asleep in the bed. His head was wrapped in what looked like gauze. He had an iv in his arm and a breathing tube in his throat. The doctor told me that they would take out the breathing tube, once he's awake.

I walked over to his bed and pulled the chair close. I sat down and grabbed his hand. His hands were cold. Tears still streaked my face as I sat there, watching Ian. I didn't know if he was in pain, but I really hoped he wasn't. I stood up, still holding his hand and leaned down and kissed each of his eye lids.

"Ian Mckinley, I love you. You're everything to me. I have loved you since the day I met you, and I know I will always love you. I am marrying you, and I will have kids with you. I love you so much. Please don't ever scare me like this again. I know this wasn't your fault, and I will find out who did this. I love you , Zip. Always and Forever baby. Til the end of earth. you're my baby." I kissed his eyes again and sat down. I leaned against his bed and rested my head near his hand. I feel asleep after a little bit, still holding his hand. I was never going to let him go

* * *

A/N: Awww... I know, it was kinda sad and upsetting.... I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt Ian. But, the story needed more conflict than dreams... at least I thought so... So tell me what you thought. Review please. :D Love you.


	7. Do I know you?

Disclaimer: I don't own.... sadly.... :(

A/N: Sorry... I've been ridiculously busy. I hope you like this next chapter Please Read and Review. Shout out to fd-hp-ECluvr, who appears in this chapter. :D Any suggestions review me and let me know. Thanks! :D

* * *

"Do you have any eights?" Ian asked. I smiled and stuck my tongue out at him. I handed him my red eight and laughed.

"How is it that you always win this game? Are you cheating? Can you see my cards?" I was laughing and looking at him. My poor gorgeous Ian. Laying in a hospital bed, with gauze around his head and an IV in his arm. Everytime I looked at him I got so sad. I have to think that maybe if I wouldn't have been in the shower he wouldn't have gotten hurt. It kills me just thinking about him being hurt like he was.

I haven't left the hospital except for one time to get some clothes and my necessities. When the doctors told me he was going to be okay, I cried. And I cried, and I cried some more. Ian was my entire life, and I just couldn't believe that I could have lost him so suddenly without any warning. I promised myself that I would never leave his side again after that day.

"Do you have any fives Pip?" He stuck his hand out like he knew I would have one.

"Go FISH!" I screeched and smacked his hand away. He smiled and grabbed a card from the pile.

"Ha Ha!!! I got a 5!!!!" He started laughing loudly as he put his pair down. I pouted, but I couldn't help but laugh at Ian's playfulness. Even though he is sitting in the hospital, he acts like he's at home.

"I give up. You win!" I put down my two cards and kissed him on the cheek. Ian grabbed my arms suddenly and pulled me onto the bed. I playfully screeched.

"Oh you aren't getting away that easily!!!" It sounded as if he had growled and he began to kiss me. Then, there was a knock on the door. I looked up to see the nurse standing in the doorway with Ian's medication. Today, it was a different nurse. I hadn't ever seen her before.

"I thought I recognized the name on the clipboard. Ian McKinley, what are you doing in the hospital? Does your mother know you're here?" She smiled a big beautiful smile. How did she know Ian? How did she know Ian's mother? Obviously Ian was a little confused too. He looked as if someone had just come up and slapped him in the face.

"Oh, you probably don't recognize or remember me. Felicia.... You remember? We lived next door to each other for like 6 years.. We hung out a lot in elementary school." She walked towards the bed and Ian's eyes lit up.

"I do remember you. Wow! How are you? You look amazing? How have you been? It's been YEARS since I have seen you!" He smiled as she leaned down to hug him. I felt a llittle envious of this nurse. The way Ian looked at her wasn't like most people look at their nurse. Especially if they had a fiance sitting in the room. But, I know that Ian loves me.

"I'm great, and it looks like you're not doing the greatest. What hap..." I cleared my throat. And Ian looked at me and smiled.

"Felicia, this is Erin. She's my fiance and my best friend." Felicia looked at me and smiled.

"Wow, you are gorgeous. Ian is really lucky to have you, and you better be taking care of my little Ian, I know that he's a handful." She just looked at me and smiled. I didn't want to do anything, but I forced a smile. I know that I'm lucky, but I wasn't so sure that Ian was.

"Well, I should go, you guys look like you were having a good time, so here is your medication, and I'll be back to check on you later. Bye Ian. It was great to meet you Erin." She turned towards the door and walked out with a smile and a wave."

"Bye." Ian said and looked at me. "That was interesting, huh?" He laughed and stretched his hands our towards me. I smiled and got up and walked over. He pulled me onto the bed with him and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you, Pip." He buried his face in my hair and I could feel a smile form on his face.

"I love you too, Zip. I truly, deeply love you. always..." I said and I smiled with my face against his chest.

"And Forever." Ian promised me.

* * *

Three days later

Ian was allowed to go home. We didn't see very much else of Nurse Felicia. She popped in every once in awhile to check on Ian and see how he was doing. But other than that, we never saw her.

I jumped into the front seat of the van and started it up. I was going to meet Ian at the front, and he was going to get into the van up there. The doctors told us that Ian was not to be driving. Luckily I had my license, despite the lack of car, I got my license just in case. I pulled up to the front and Ian was standing at the front doors with a hat on. The doctors had to cut off his hair in order to sew up his head and make sure everything was okay. Ian hated this, and refused to take the hat off. I missed his hair, but I knew it wouldn't be long before it grew back. Ian opened the passenger side door and jumped in.

"Can we go get some burgers, please? I am so beyond tired of hospital food." He laughed and looked at me with pleading eyes. I smiled and nodded, I was sick of it too.

"Sure, Burger King or McDonalds?" Yeah, pretty generic, but they were the closest ones to our place. And I wanted to get Ian home as soon as possible. I was home sick, and so was he, you could tell just by the way his face lit up whenever you mentioned our house. I would just smile and say that we'll be there soon enough. Of course, that was never enough.

"Burger King of course. You know that." He smiled. He's right, I did know that, but I just felt the need to ask. For some reason, I have felt the need the reassure myself that I know him. But I know that I don't need to. I know him better than anybody knows him and he knows me better than anyone will ever know me. I love him, and only him.

"I know, but just checking." I pulled through to the drive-thru and order him a cheesburger with ketchup and onions only and a large Dr. Pepper and fries. I ordered myself the same thing, but no , I would just steal some of his, if I was thirsty. That's what I always do. We got home soon after that. It was only like 5 blocks away. We jumped out of the van and practically ran inside the house. It felt so good to be home again. We ate on the couch and just sat there after we were done.

Ian grabbed my hand and we intertwined our fingers. I squeezed, he squeezed back. I looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"I love you Ian McKinley."

"I love you too Erin Soon-to-be McKinley"

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, sorry it took so long. Reviews are loved!


	8. Silent Dreaming

Disclaimer: I don't own FD3 or Ian/Erin. They all belong to the creators of the FD thrillogy.

a/n: I hope that you all like this chapter, I know my chapters have been getting shorter, I apologize. But, I hope you still like them all the same. Read and Review. You guys are the best. Keep reading.

* * *

It feels so good to have Ian home. Just being home, with Ian, is the best feeling in the world. I haven't been this happy in awhile. Everything just feels different. I know that I could have lost him. I was so close, and now, I just can't imagine life without him. I don't want to. So now, life just seems better cause I still have Ian, and I will never let him go.

I woke up early today, after the first night back at home. I rolled over and looked at Ian. He had missed our bed so much. He was laying there, completely peaceful. Eyes closed, lips slightly parted, arm across him chest. He was quietly snoring. I always told him that I thought it was the most adorable thing in the world. But of course, he hated it. He couldn't stand that he snored, he thought is was embarrassing.

I got up out of bed and tip-toed across the room. I opened the door a little, and before I was half way out I heard a slight murmur.

"Erin, don't leave me." I turned to look at Ian, I thought he had awoken, but he was still fast asleep. Only this time, he wasn't peaceful. His eyes were scrunched closed, his lips slammed into a tight line, sweat pouring down his forehead. I walked slowly towards him. He had wrapped his arms tightly around himself as if holding someone in place. As I got closer, I noticed tears falling from his eyes. This dream, was no dream. He was having a nightmare. I got onto the bed and I touched his arm. I shook him slightly and said his name quietly in his ear. After shaking him a little more, he opened his eyes. He sat straight up and lunged at me. He wrapped his arms around me so tight, I could hardly breathe. He was sobbing. He mumbled something, but I couldn't understand him. I wrapped my arms around him and rubbed his bare back. He slowly began to calm down. His sobs falling into light wimpers, and eventually ceasing completely. And he pulled away from me.

"Erin? You promise you won't leave me? I couldn't ever live without you. Please promise me that this is real!!! Don't leave me." He begged me. The tears began to appear again. I started to cry myself. Seeing Ian so hurt, so vulnerable, was not something I usually saw. He was an emotional and a sensitive person, but never like this. He never broke down and begged, unless he was really, truly hurting. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say. I was unable to think of anything to do to help him.

"Ian, this is real. This is us. We are the definition of real. If you are going to believe anything, believe that. I love you, Ian McKinley, more than life. I am going to marry you, have kids with you, and spend the rest of my life, in your arms. In the exact place where I belong. I am never going to leave you. You mean way to much to me. If you want me in your life, I'll stay in your life. I want you to be happy in every way possible. No matter what, your happiness comes before my feelings. I will never leave you if that's against what you want." I was really hoping that was enough. I didn't what else to say to get him to know that I love him, and I was never ever going to leave him.

He sniffled and leaned against me. "I love you, Pip." He said weakly, and I smiled. I kissed the top of his head, wrapped my arms around him and whispered back, "I love you too, Zip."

"You're my always Erin." "And you're my forever Ian." He leaned back and smiled at me.

"well, I was going to totally make us breakfast, but I think that maybe instead of doing that, we should go take a shower and just got out and get something to eat? Maybe just get some movies and stay home all day getting fat and watching horror movies?" I knew that Ian loved to watch horror movies with me, I was a wimp when it came to scary things. He smiled and nodded.

"Staying home with you sounds amazing. I say we just stop by Blockbuster, rent some movies, and just chill. I don't want to be anywhere, except here with you, baby." He leaned towards me and kissed me. I kissed him back. I slow, deep, passionate kiss, that just blew away all the kisses in history. This was by far the most romantic, and the most amazing. I was filled with love, and nothing but love. It was the kiss that made my heart melt. I knew that I would spend forever with him. He's the best guy in the world, and I would never give him up.

After about 20 minutes of just sitting in bed not talking, I suggested that we'd take a shower. Ian agreed and we headed to the bathroom. I turned on the water and adjusted the temperature to just right. I got in and just seconds after, Ian climbed in too. He just embraced each other and let the warm water run over us. Neither of us said anything. We both knew that there was really nothing to say. These moments were just better left silent. We looked into each others eyes, and just knew that today was going to be a very quiet day. I have always believed that talking ruins moments. You could be having the sweetest moment, and if any one word is said, the moment is gone. Even if its simply, _I love you. _

I don't know how long we stood in the shower, but the water had turned cold before we decided to get out. I shut off the water and carefully climbed out. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me. I walked off to the bedroom without any words. I got dressed and walked in the bathroom again to put up my hair and to apply my eyeliner. Ian was still in the bathroom. Sitting on the floor with a towel across him lap. I went and sat down next to him. I leaned my head against his shoulder and grabbed his hand. Our fingers intertwined and I smiled.

"Erin?" The sudden sound of words made me jump. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He chuckled.

"It's okay. What's up baby?"

"Thank you."

"For what sweetie?" I brought his hands to my face and kissed them both softly on the back of each hand.

"For everything. You saved me. You made me see what life can be like, in a good way. I appreciate it so much, and you don't know how much you mean to me. you make me feel so good and I love you."

"Baby, you're welcome. And thank you. Without you, I'd be in a bad place. You saved me too. We were really meant for each other. We were put here to be together. I have no doubt in my head that we weren't meant to stay together forever. We're perfect together." I turned towards him and kissed his cheek.

I got up off the floor and through my hair into a ponytail. Ian had gotten up off of the floor and he walked into the bedroom. He came back in about 2 minutes later, completely dressed. He quickly toweled off his hair, ran gel through is and put on a thin layer of eyeliner. i was done doing my makeup by the time he was done, and we headed out to the living room. We grabbed our matching converse and put them on. We headed out the door, and by the time we got into the van, it was about 10:30 am.

And we were on our way to wherever to buy some food, get some movies, and go home to spend the day in each others arms. Today would be the most perfect day.

* * *

a/n: Hey, I hoped everyone liked my chapter. I am really trying hard to update more than I have in the past couple weeks. Reviews are loved! Thanks. Keep reading. Thanks.


	9. Fatal Ending

THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. R&R  


* * *

"Ian, I love you.... And I am very sorry about everything. I never meant to hurt you, and even more, I never wanted to leave you." I was kneeling on the ground, with my hands on a hard surface. It was a grave stone. Ian's grave stone. The tears fell freely from my eyes, landing one by one on the hard, cold cement. He wasn't buried here, but we put a grave marker. He was at home with his parents. Sitting on a mantle in a ceramic vase. I ran my fingers over the markings.

Ian Patrick McKinley. 1988 - 2006 Loving Son, Devoted Friend. " Always and Forever. "

I pulled my hair back behind my ears and wiped the still falling tears. "Ian, I never got to tell you, but I love you more than you could possibly imagine. I never had the chance to give this to you either." I took off a necklace and placed on the grave. I made this for you awhile ago. I didn't think that you'd like it, so I never gave it to you. But, I think now, it should be yours. And I am so sorry that I let you down."

"Baby, you never let me down. What are you talking about anyway?" I was startled awake by Ian's voice. I must have dozed off while we were driving. I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"It was nothing. Just a stupid dream. No big deal. I love you." I pulled his hand to my face and kissed it gently. Ian smiled and pulled my hand to his face. He kissed it back.

"I love you too. Was it a bad dream?" I nodded. "What about?"

"Something happened and you died. I was sitting at your grave, and I gave you a necklace, well, I left it on your grave marker." A tear slid down my cheek. Just the thought of losing him made my heart break and my mind go crazy.

He tightened his grip on my hand and suddenly, we were hit.

* * *

The next thing I know, I'm awake in the hospital. I can't move. I can see, but I can't talk. A doctor is talking to me. he says I barely survived. Ian wasn't as lucky. He tells me that Ian died. I cry, but you can't hear a sound. That night, I want to die. I have nothing to live for. My life is ruined.

My heart surges. It hurts. The monitor beats faster and faster. Nurses rush in, the room goes black. But this time... I don't wake up.

I see Ian though. He grabs my hand. We're together. Forever.

* * *

A/N: End of the story. I'm sorry its so short. I will be continuing my other stories though. And starting a new one. Review!


End file.
